


DANCING QUEEN

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Dean's never going to be able to live this one down! Written for the 100 word drabble challenge over on fanfiction.net. The challenge word is Bunny!





	1. Chapter 1

(((((((((((((((((((((((\

"How long did you say the curse would last?" Sam's voice shook.

"Dawn." Bobby answered, unable to look at the dance floor.

The music changed.

The Macarena.

It changed again.

The Cha Cha.

Again.

The Frug.

The Twist.

The Hokey Pokey.

The Time Warp.

The music changed again, and Sam stiffened.

"Oh, crap." Snickering, Bobby clamped a hand over his mouth and ran from the room as a thin, shrill cry came from the dance floor.

Sam gave up the ghost.

Collapsing to the floor, he shouted with laughter as Dean, complete with floppy ears, segued helplessly into the bunny hop.


	2. JUST A FREAKING JOKE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had such a good response to chapter one, I had to give Dean some payback. Have fun! The challenge word is "nerve".

((((((((((((((((((((

"The nerve of some people!"

Stinking of woodsmoke and brimstone, the dead-as-a-doornail witch sat on top of her tombstone, foot swinging madly in time to her inner agitation. "One harmless dance curse on one lousy hunter and what do I get?!" She scowled and her foot swung even faster. "Dead! Dead is what I get!"

A bored voice came from behind her. "Well, what do you expect, messing with the Winchesters?"

The witch twisted around and glared at the reaper standing behind her. "I freaking hate those guys!"

"Girl!" Billie raised a quelling hand. "You are preachin' to the choir!"


End file.
